The Plan
by JustAnotherNumber
Summary: Maka and Soul's relationship doesn't look like it's about to go anywhere, so the others decide to speed things up.


**Enough fluff to rot your teeth and enough smut to rate this M. Enjoy.**

* * *

Liz was the first to know something was up. While the girls were having a sleepover at Kidd's magnificent house, she popped the question, not bothering to beat around the bush, and when Maka's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, Liz already knew the answer. Tsubaki probably hadn't thought of it before, Liz had discussed this with Patti (who wasn't paying attention, of course), and Crona hardly thought about things like that. Crona usually wouldn't be comfortable taking part in a conversation like that one, let alone at someone else's house (which turned out to be a dark mansion lit mostly by candles), but after all their time together, and with Ragnarok finally giving Crona some space of her own, Crona was actually interested along with everyone else.

So, everyone watched as Maka's rising body temperature heated the immediate area around her and stutters slipped from her mouth.

"Of course not!" she finally spat out.

"That was quite a commotion for an answer like that," Liz observed, leaning in closer to Maka. "Tell the truth!"

"Tell the truth~" Patti sang.

"Maka," Tsubaki started, eyes wide, slightly shocked. "I can't believe I hadn't realized earlier."

This, of course, only made for a further flustered Maka Albarn. Her arms flapped uncontrollably to try and push back the feeling of being surrounded. "Guys, stop! I don't!"

Liz turned to the others, excluding Maka. "How far do you think they've gone?" Crona cracked a small smile while Patti started making vulgar suggestions that didn't suit her innocent vibe and love of giraffes.

Tears started to leak out of the edges of Maka's eyes. "Guys, stop teasing me!"

Suddenly, all eyes were back on Maka. "Then tell the truth!"

Finally, the pigtailed girl seemed to realize that resistance was fruitless. "I guess…" Her voice got quieter. "Just a little."

Maka wasn't about to get off that easily. "'Just a little' what?"

"I might like Soul as... in a romantic sense. Just a little."

Cheering filled up the silent mansion. "So, what are you gonna wear for the wedding? When's the honeymoon? What are you gonna name your kids, huh? How many are you gonna have?"

Maka wanted to object that they were getting ahead of themselves, but decided it was useless as Patti tackled the helpless Crona to the ground and Tsubaki tried to sort things out as Liz started tearing apart her room to find a calendar. She sighed, giving up. She couldn't tell if they were good at reading between the lines or simply wanting to believe it, because Maka knew that she liked Soul a hell of a lot more than "just a little".

* * *

Meanwhile, Black Star and Soul were having a night out, along with Kidd, who'd been kicked out for Liz and her sleepover. He wasn't sure why - he lived in a mansion, after all. Kidd could just go to the other side. He was overruled by Liz, though, when it was decided that having a boy under the same roof officially ruined the whole concept.

"Damn, though." Black Star whistled, recalling a precious memory of his. "Even though I got a shiruken in my forehead, it was _so _worth it." The blue-haired fifteen year old turned to Kidd as they walked down the street. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever peeped on Patti or Liz?"

Soul scoffed before Kidd could answer. "All he cares about is that their boobs are the same size."

"It's important!"

"What about you then, Soul?"

Eyebrows crinkled over red eyes. "I've seen Blair naked more times that I care to remember." He rubbed his head at the memory of the Maka-chops. "They never turned out too well."

"I'm not talking about Blair, she works at a whore-house! I'm talking about Maka!"

"Maka? She's not much to look at."

Black Star and Kidd exchanged a knowing look. Soul didn't like being excluded. "What?"

"We know you like her, Soul."

If Soul'd been drinking or eating anything, he'd have been a hacking mess curled up on the stone ground. Seeing as he wasn't, he spun around to face the two sarcastic faces directed at him. "_What?!_ Where the hell did you get _that _idea?!"

"The way you look at her, dude. Like you're about to strip her down then and there."

Soul desperately fought at the images that flooded his mind, doing his best not to investigate too closely as he fished around for a reply. Finally, he was stuck with only questions. "Where is all this coming from?!"

Black Star and Kidd could do little more than laugh at the flustered state Soul had been reduced to. "What a stupid question!" Kidd laughed. The meisters then proceeded onto the endless loop many know well - trying not to laugh, think about it, laughing harder than before. And it proceeded until Soul finally lost his patience, kicking them both in the stomach. They were reminded just how strong Soul had gotten over the years as they kneeled on the ground.

"Goddamn it, don't laugh! What the hell are you two getting at?"

As Kidd continued to pick at the new-found dirt on his jacket, the shinigami answered. "That you like Maka, obviously."

Soul glared, something he was good at. "By the logic you two are going on, wouldn't that mean Black Star has serious feelings for Tsubaki?"

Although Black Star didn't catch on at first, Kidd did. His lips pursed as he realized that it was a fair point. "Black Star is an impulsive idiot," was his conclusion.

"Hey!"

Soul wasn't sure how he liked Kid's answer, because although it was true out of context, he didn't like where it was pointing to.

Finally, he turned around and started walking, not bothering to see if the other two followed. "What kind of guys talk about crushes and love and shit in the first place? It's weird."

Black Star and Kidd decided they'd gotten enough of an answer by Soul's reaction. Simultaneously, the boys and girls invested in the couple decided they would have to move things along if it was ever going to happen.

And it was sure to be fun.

* * *

If you were to go off of other things, the others would get Maka and Soul drunk before shoving them in a closet and getting themselves comfortable for another seven minutes. And then there's making them each jealous of one another, although it wasn't as affective.

The real trick is not to make it obvious, except to the person paying close attention. When one harbors feelings towards another person, they start to observe, fantasize, and obsess. For example, if Black Star were to casually prop his arm around Maka, as if making a lame move in a movie theater, Soul would notice. And if Liz were to push Tsubaki so that she was pressed up against Soul, curvy form and all, Maka would notice. So as they sat at a circular bench in a restaurant, Maka and Soul sitting opposite from each other and surrounded by the opposite sex, purposeful tension grew as Black Star, Kidd, Liz, Tsubaki, and Crona pretended not to notice. (Patti really didn't notice.)

Of course, right away the girls all realized what the guys were doing, and vise versa (excluding Maka and Soul, of course). They were paying attention to everyone, gauging Maka and Soul's reactions to make sure they were on the right track. And they sure were.

The unaware meister and weapon could only see the other, and it was an unsolvable problem when they could only notice the moves being made on the one across from them. When Kidd took extra long to fix one of Maka's pigtails, Maka didn't notice - she was too busy noticing the way Soul had complied when Liz had asked for his jacket, saying it was too cold. And Soul didn't take extra notice to when Liz grabbed onto Soul's arm - he was too busy noticing the way Black Star smoothed out Maka's skirt for her. (And it only made it worse that Black Star's hand disappeared beneath the table as he did so.)

But we can't forget the fact that only the day before, it had been established that Maka had feelings for Soul, and Soul would rip apart any guy that tried to make a move on Maka. Liz was even so bold to make eye contact with Maka, eye contact that said, "What are you gonna do about it?" It was almost cruel. And although Soul hadn't gone out and said it like Maka had been forced to, it must've been pretty obvious by the way Black Star and Kidd were acting the day before.

Neither took notice to the other's dark mood as the door slammed behind them and they stripped themselves of their coats before going to do their own respective things to calm down, like getting ready for bed (Maka) or flipping through the channels (Soul).

Although the plan worked, it didn't get them anywhere. The newfound team grouped up to decide what they would do next.

* * *

"Soul, get up!"

As an answer, the white-haired boy pulled the covers over his head.

And he was met with a Maka-chop.

"Geez, you need to find some less violet way to go around things," Soul groaned as Maka humphed out of the room, returning to the kitchen to finish the breakfast she'd been preparing.

Sitting up, Soul rubbed his head. Something just felt like a little too much, and he wasn't thinking about Maka. It was almost as if he hadn't slept as much as he'd been used to, or he'd forgotten to do something ritualistic the day before. Something was out of whack.

He looked at his clock and his eyebrow twitched.

"Goddamn it, Maka! It's Sunday!"

After Soul proceeded to throw the covers back over his head, there was a suspicious silence throughout the small apartment.

"Oh," Maka finally said at the doorway, bashful. "Sorry, Soul." Her weight shifted from one foot to another. "Do you still want breakfast?"

He thought for a moment. He was already up, right? "Yeah," he said. "But don't bother trying to make me do anything productive all day."

Maka almost said something about all the homework he hadn't completed, but decided it was better not to say anything right then. Her boots padded on the ground, and she got a full view of the door as it was burst open, revealing exactly who you would expect. And it was fair to say that Maka was slightly put down as the six bodies entered through the door.

"Did Blair leave for work already?" Black Star questioned, unceremoniously scratching his private parts as he lumbered over towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon complying him.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Tsubaki apologized to Maka, who she could tell was not very happy about the turn of events.

Maka turned to Black Star and gave him a good whack before he could touch the bacon. On the floor, Black Star asked, "Where's Soul?"

"Trying to sleep. I woke him up because I thought it was Monday," she admitted sheepishly.

"Haha! You're an idiot!"

And Black Star got another book to the head, left curled up in the corner.

Maka turned back to the others, a question in her eyes that they immediately picked up on. "We're just here to hang out," Crona explained. Maka's expression instantly softened as she smiled at Crona. If Crona of all people was okay with this, than it must have been fine! Maka trusted Crona most of all with these things, and it always made Maka happier to realize that the timid female was fitting in more and more with the others.

Eyes met as Maka turned her back. It was perfect, they thought. With Crona saying something like that, no more questions would be asked. Liz put an appreciative hand on her shoulder and nodded. All the positive looks sent Crona's way made her blush and fidget.

Maka didn't even realize that Black Star wasn't there as she walked on the place he used to be.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?"

"Geez, dude, put some clothes on!"

"I was asleep, what the hell do you expect?!"

Still slipping on his belt, Soul stumbled out of his room and through their small hallways under the influence of Black Star.

Maka really hated the way Liz drank in Soul's disheveled hair, irritated expression, and bare chest.

"Your voice is really husky in the morning, isn't it?"

Oh, yeah. That too.

If Maka didn't use her hands for something, bad things were bound to happen, so she began to pull the last of the food off of the pan and set the table, making sure Black Star didn't touch anything as she made the trips.

Soul was too tired to take it all in as Liz grabbed his arm and commented on how sexy he sounded in the morning and how she wished she could always hear it and it was difficult even for the others to watch and in the faze Black Star grabbed a slice of bacon and Liz's hand began to run up and down his arm and Tsubaki tried to warn Liz as she noticed Maka was shaking and the fork in Maka's hand could classify as a weapon and Liz exaggerated on how impressive his scar was and how cool it made him look and Maka's vision was red, and then she said,

"It's a shame you had to end up with Maka as your partner."

The cup Maka had been holding shattered into small, helpless pieces and spread across the floor like small grains of sparkling sand.

Needless to say, the room froze. Finally, Maka addressed Soul, not even bothering to turn to him as she stood still. Wordlessly, he turned to get the broom and pan from the closet. While he was gone, Maka walked, step by step, right up to Liz until they were but a foot apart from each other. Liz couldn't see Maka's eyes, and it scared her all the more as a dark aura seeped from Maka and she feared for her life.

Maka wanted to punch Liz. She really did, as hard as she could, and send her flying through the wall, and everyone noticed the way Maka's hands kept squeezing and loosening as if she were holding herself back from doing exactly that.

Then there was the fear of stabbing as Maka grabbed a pocket knife out of nowhere.

But Maka just calmly grabbed for her hands and, with one, two, three, four swift swipes, horribly abused Liz's nails. At the sight of her pride and joy being ruined right before her, Liz sank to the ground, expression wobbly and eyes tearing. Soul cautiously walked up to Maka and handed her to broom before Maka promptly shoved the cleaning supplies in the tall blonde's face.

"Clean it up."

The others awkwardly did their best to walk away from the scene, moving away from the entrance and towards the couch, even if there were no walls separating them.

Maka had zero sympathy as she stood and waited for Liz to take hold of the broom. When, with a shaking hand, Liz finally did, Maka went directly for her room as a way to avoid having to deal with all these people at her house first thing in the morning. They can feed themselves, she figured, if Black Star hadn't already eaten everything edible.

Silence followed the sharp sound of Maka's door snapping shut, and it was heavy and awkward as Liz began to sweep up the near-dissintigrated glass showered on the floor.

"What just happened?" Black Star asked, taking a break from whoring the food.

"I'm not sure," Soul replied cautiously, sweating a bit at the anxiety of seeing his meister in such a bad mood. The expression she wore was similar only to one he saw only when she had murderous intent towards an enemy. "It's weird that she would flip out so much like that." His eyes shifted over to Liz, and he remembered the weird things she said about how it was a shame Maka was his partner. Was that really enough? Was there more to it? He was too tired to think correctly.

Soul looked towards Kidd. "Why did Maka freak out so quickly?"

"It was quite like a switch," Kidd commented, noting that Soul really had no idea that Liz had been flirting hardcore with him a moment ago. "But there was some buildup."

The albino's nerves had finally calmed down enough to consume something, so he had grabbed a warm pancake and was tearing bits off of his second one as he responded. "What do you mean?"

Hm, how could he put this without all of them getting their asses kicked out by Soul?

Instinctively, everyone turned to Tsubaki for advice. "W-What are you all looking at me for?" she stuttered. During the entire incident, she'd been hoping that no one would turn to her for answers. Her cheeks flushed and her hair ruffled as she looked from figure to figure and found every eye focused in her direction. The raven-haired girl began to speak. She wanted to say she had nothing to do with it, but decided not to. "Uh, w-well," she stuttered, having the same problem as Kidd in finding the right way to phrase it. "I guess you could say Maka was being… taunted." Tsubaki held her breath and hoped Soul wouldn't ask the wrong question.

He didn't even have to ask, however. His gaze said it all, and it said that answer alone wasn't going to fly.

Tsubaki's options were narrowed, and her eyes again glazed over the others, and again she got no help. "To put it bluntly," she began, slowly, "Maka is jealous."

There were two beats of silence as Soul tried to connect with what Tsubaki was saying to what had just happened.

His head tilted, and his eyebrows crinkled together, and he looked straight into Tsubaki's eyes, and…

"Huh?"

He didn't get it.

There was a collective groan, and Patti jumped up from under the kitchen table, which no one could explain. "Maka looooooooves you!" she sang. "L-O-V-E! And not platonically, either! Maka wants to do all kinds of lovey-dovey stuff, like ride a motorcycle with you, and make your breakfast, and live with you, and fight evil together!" Patti's head cocked to one side, and her index finger rested cutely on her chin. "But I guess you already do that stuff, huh?"

Black Star jumped in. "She's jealous, man! Liz was all over you, and you didn't give a single shit."

Kidd nodded along with what the others were saying instead of trying to stop the conversation, figuring that the cat was already out of the bag.

"It was a little obvious," Crona added, timidly, her eyes shifting from Soul's gaze the moment they connected.

"And generic!" Patti cheered.

"And hard to watch," Kidd commented.

Tsubaki finally felt comfortable enough to join in. "And over the top."

"I'm sorry, okay?! My flirting isn't very subtle, sheesh!" Liz had apparently gotten over the shock and was crossing her arms defensively over her chest, pouting as she sat on the hard wooden floor, her work forgotten. "It's not like I was the only one responsible!" she added, glaring at the others. "Last time I checked, everyone had given me the 'okay' a while ago!"

"So, you weren't actually flirting with Soul?" Patti questioned.

Liz rolled her eyes. Her sister was such an airhead. "No, I wasn't. It was just to get Maka jealous."

"It worked," Black Star noted.

Liz glared, deeming the comment unneeded.

Meanwhile, Soul's though process had been shoved with too many things at once, and the entire thing clogged, and finally he couldn't comprehend to the point that he forgot his middle name.

"_HUH_?!"

* * *

It's not like the whole thing was their original plan, but everyone felt good enough about their progress by just explaining the whole situation to Soul. Kidd took caution not to explain more than needed - he didn't go into massive detail on how much Maka liked Soul, or the entire scheme of things, but Soul had to know to a certain degree what was going on, and why all that had happened. To put it shortly, Liz was trying to make Maka jealous by flirting with Soul, and it worked, so she stomped off to her room after traumatizing Liz. It did take a while to get it through his head exactly why Maka was jealous, though, and in a romantic sense.

"Liz was _flirting _with you," Kidd stressed. "Maka isn't jealous in a best-friend sort of way."

"But _why_?"

Black Star banged on the table. "It's self-explanatory, goddamn it! If you like another person that way, you don't want them to go around and let other people flirt with them! How did you feel when I flirted with Maka, huh?"

And then Soul's fist harshly connected with Black Star's face as Soul was reminded of how irritated he had been. "Don't do that shit ever again," Soul growled, his red eyes slicing into Black Star and Kidd each. Crona shrunk back from such high levels of hostility.

"Well," Liz finally said, "now that you know, what are you going to do?"

Soul took a while to think about it, wondering how they could ask such a question. How was he supposed to know in the first place? He wasn't sure why they'd told him this, or done it all in the first place. "I still can't really wrap my mind around it all," he explained, "but I don't think you guys will help with anything at this point. You guys should probably leave, because she's gonna be pissed all day, at this point."

Sharing a look, they simultaneously agreed that Soul was probably right. They stood, preparing to walk out the door.

Liz still felt as if things had been left unsolved, and she awkwardly fidgeted. "Sorry for, you know, flirting with you. I went a little too hardcore, but I guess I just got into it."

Soul noted just how much weirder that would've sounded ten minutes ago. "Don't sweat it. At least you swept." With that, the last body slipped out the front door and the apartment was silent other than the sound of the air conditioner turning on and off and the muffled sound of cars going by outside.

Soul let out a sigh. How was he supposed to act after all that information was thrown at his face?

Thinking, he scratched the back of his head. Even if he knew what was going on, and it was still hard to process actually _knowing _that Maka liked him back (or, at least he thought? The others wouldn't pull such a mean joke as lying about that, right?), he was still pretty confused as to why Maka had flipped out. After all, she made it sound as if she didn't like him that much. Putting aside the way Patti had phrased it, Maka had said that she may like him just a little bit. Just because Maka wasn't jealous platonically doesn't mean that Liz wouldn't have crossed over the line saying something like that even if Maka didn't have a crush on him, so, were they sure? Plus, they sort of barged in first thing in the morning - wouldn't that put anyone in a bad mood? But, Maka usually said that they don't hang out enough, and invites them all over. And then Maka stormed off to her room, which he had seen her do before, but usually only in his spite. Was she still in there? What would she think of all this? How was he supposed to bring it all up to her? Should he? Maybe this was something Maka didn't want to hear. What if her feelings, if they were even there, hadn't fully developed yet? Was she the type of person that liked to let things happen naturally? Maybe she was really a romantic, and liked people confessing in the rain or on the beach or something like that. Maybe she thought Soul was gross, and instead had some weird fantasy of him that wasn't even true. And if she lusted after him, it was pretty fucking hard to tell, since every time he had his shirt off she usually didn't bat an eye, and occasionally had a breakdown and felt guilty about everything that happened.

But… Soul lusted after Maka. He wasn't afraid to admit it - at least, not to himself. Back when they were thirteen, her miniskirt hadn't seen like much, and he wasn't sure if her skin had taken on a healthier tone or if she'd filled out without him knowing, but now, at seventeen, Maka at sixteen, he would follow that skirt anywhere.

And it wasn't only lust. He had a hell of a lot of feelings alone, without it. He wanted to wrap himself around her, to protect her from anything the world could throw their way, to swallow her up and for them to be one and the same. He wanted to _own _her, for Maka to be literally and utterly…

"_Mine_."

Soul froze. Had his voice just sounded… feral? He'd definitely growled, Soul decided.

Was it healthy to think things like that? Maybe Maka shouldn't get involved with him. She'd proven to be able to defend herself from the madness before, but it would always worry him. After all, the demon was part of him, now. He always was.

He flopped down on the couch. After that, Soul definitely wasn't ready to confront Maka. Rubbing his temples, he wondered just how long he'd been spacing out, and he didn't notice as Maka came out of her room and shut the door behind her, calmly this time.

"Soul?" He grunted as a response, taking away his hands and turning to look at her, not being able to look Maka in the eyes. It would be too much at the moment.

"Are you… okay?"

Finally, he decided to just push all of his previous thoughts in a corner. "I should be asking you that," he sighed, "throwing such a tantrum. Everyone was pretty shocked." He turned to look at Maka as she sat down beside him. "What was it all about?" he asked, deciding that he wouldn't be able to figure it out on his own.

Her eyes flickered with remorse as the auburn-haired girl thought about what she'd done, and what it must have looked like. "Sorry," she apologized. "It wasn't directed at you. Liz was just… taunting me." It took all of her effort not to growl as she said it.

Soul became concerned as he noted the similar choice of words between Maka and Tsubaki as they had explained why.

"Taunting you how?"

Maka suddenly became uncomfortable, fidgeting in her seat. "She was trying to make me mad, in a way. Anyways, why were you stressing out a moment ago? It's rare to see you think so hard about something," she laughed, nervously.

Soul noted her change in subject and decided to ignore it. "Really confusing stuff," he answered grabbing for the remote and flipping on the television. "And stupid, too. Don't worry about it."

Maka didn't know what to say. She'd been fuming in her room, and then stayed just to avoid anything else happening, doing her best to listen to music and ignore the others in the kitchen, who didn't come to get her. But then, as she sat next to Soul, she was a mixture of relieved and anxious. Finally, ten minutes in to whatever Soul was watching (it was a remake of Ju-On: The Grudge. Horror movies in the morning because why not), the feeling that Soul deserved to know more than she was telling him was eating her away, since he obviously had other things to worry about. (The thing he was worrying about and the thing she was comtemplating on telling him were the same, but she didn't need to know that.)

"Soul." She found her mouth moving, leaving her brain behind, and in a moment of hesitation decided to just go along with it as their eyes finally met. "The reason I snapped was because I got really angry. It's just, Liz was fawning all over you, and you didn't even seem to care. And Liz was doing all of this with the knowledge that… with knowledge that I… wouldn't appreciate it," Maka finally decided, her words almost tripping over themselves and her tongue rushing to keep up. Maka didn't notice that Soul had turned off the television and his full attention was trained on Maka, drinking up every word she said. "I'm pretty sure that they're planning to make me do something, or maybe they're just torturing me, but it's not like I can just…" Maka stopped, stuttering over how to phrase it. "Like I could just… you know… confront you all of a sudden." Maka's gaze finally broke away from Soul's, and as her blush filled up her cheeks and slipped onto the tips of her ears, all of her old, musty furniture suddenly seemed new and exciting.

Soul had the strange urge to laugh.

"You idiot," he finally said. Maka could hear the smile, and she froze, confused, but not curious enough to look him in the eyes again. "You're not one to talk. Have you really not noticed the way Black Star and Kidd have been _all over _you?"

Maka's mouth hung open, forgetting that she had been trying to avoid Soul's crimson eyes. "_What_?! That's a lie!"

"No, it's not." He reached over to fiddle with the ends of one of Maka's pigtails. "They paid special attention with your hair. That was the main thing I noticed."

The pigtailed-girl huffed. Soul wasn't seeing her side of the story. "Well, the main thing _I _noticed was that Liz couldn't get enough of rubbing herself all over you." Soul's eyebrows raised and his crimson orbs sparkled playfully at the strange way Maka had put it. "She was physically attached to your arms!" she retorted, throwing up her own and shaking off Soul's hand, which she took no notice to. "And you couldn't have cared less!"

"So are you saying that you wanted to hang onto my arm instead? Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Maka crossed her arms over her chest. "I just didn't like how you let Liz do whatever like it was the most casual thing in the word."

Even though Soul still couldn't see very clearly from Maka's perspective, he finally knew that the others hadn't been lying. "Sorry," he said, trying not to smile too big.

Maka finally seemed to notice Soul's mood. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." He stood up, suddenly feeling restless. And stupid, for getting so excited. "You're just..." He shook his head, not sure which word to pick as he shifted through the cans of soda. Stupid? Oblivious? Perfect? Adorable? Stubborn? Too much?

"Maka," he finished.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she grumbled. Soul just smiled to himself as he lumbered back over to the couch.

"I'm pretty sure I know what's going on," he began, taking a sip after opening the can with a _pop_. "They explained everything while you were in your room."

Suddenly suspicious, Maka eyed Soul as he continued. "Turns out they'd all gotten together to make this crazy plan to try to get us jealous, which would explain why Black Star and Kidd couldn't get their hands off you." Maka scoffed. Surely she'd gotten the short end of the stick with Liz acting like that. Nonetheless, she began to see where Soul was going. "The guys flirted with you, and the girls flirted with me. And it worked, obviously. Although on you more than me. I did give Black Star a good punch, though."

"Wait," Maka said, becoming lost. "What do you mean, it worked? You were jealous of Black Star and Kidd? Why? What kind of feelings would I ever harbor towards _them_?" Just the idea of having romantic feelings towards the obnoxious, blue-haired idiot and the OCD freak made her scowl.

Soul rolled his eyes. "As if that matters. Ox could be flirting with you and I wouldn't like it. It was only worse knowing that Black Star and Kidd were doing those things while they knew exactly how I would feel about it."

And Maka was lost.

The albino sighed, realizing he would have to spell it out for her. "They did all this after they found out we liked each other. As, you know. More than partners."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, what?" Her face went up in flames, and her hands clamped around his shoulders. "You... you knew? That I—_what_? For how long?! _How much did they tell you_?!"

Soul felt a little claustrophobic with Maka forcing him against the side of the couch like she did. "Well, they sort told me about that sleepover you had," he said. Soul decided it would be best not to comment on the way Patti had put it. "But, you said you maybe only liked me a little bit, so..." his voice faded out.

Maka's eyes widened, and she slapped her hands over her face in mortification. "Why did they tell you that?" was her muffled question.

And then it was Soul's turn to be nervous. "Well... because they knew I wanted to hear it. Black Star and Kidd had already figured out that I had a thing for you, and they said neither of us were acting the right way about the whole jealousy thing. So, they just told me, and I guess they assumed I would do something about it.

"But I was really confused," he continued. "I wasn't sure whether to believe them or not, but when you started explaining why you'd left this morning..." He shrugged, not sure what else to say. "I believed them, I guess." Suddenly, Maka wasn't embarrassed.

"Well... I like you, Soul. More than a little bit."

"And I more than like you."

"So... the feeling's mutual?"

"That's what it looks like."

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you, Maka."

Maka and Soul themselves couldn't tell you exactly what happened next, but their bodies moved closer. Soul's arms wrapped around Maka's waist and Maka's around Soul's neck. Eyes slipping closed, the last centimeter was crossed and each felt the pressure of the other's mouth on theirs.

Hands shifted over each other and Maka was pulled onto Soul's lap as they tried to get as much of each other as they could. Soul's will to swallow up Maka whole was shining through in the way his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, and Maka's sudden desire to explore every inch of Soul's body was showing in the way her hands didn't hesitate to slip under his shirt and explore his chest in a new, intimate way.

Wet muscles collided as Soul forced his tongue into Maka's mouth, and the moan he earned from her went straight to his crotch. Taking that as encouragement to continue, Soul nipped at her lip and pushed his tongue further into her mouth and caressed her mouth with his. The moment Soul had Maka under his complete control was the moment his mouth attached to her throat.

Her head was thrown back of it's own accord, and the moan that slipped passed the young girl's lips would've surprised them both if it wasn't for the heat of the moment. Sucking until it ached, Soul left his mark every place he could reach, soothing it with his tongue when Maka whimpered from the feel as an apology. Satisfied, his lips moved up to Maka's ears, wondering just how sensitive she was there. She shivered as his mouth grazed over the shell of her ear, leaving a trail of saliva. Maka was already excited enough from what had happened, but when he blew and she felt the cool air hit her wet ear, a rigorous shudder passed through her body and Maka began to pant as the foreign aching grew more unbearable. If Soul had whispered anything in Maka's ear at that moment, she may have come apart right then and there.

Face flushed and eyes closed, Maka's body moved on it's own accord, and her hips grinded against his in a way that turned her sweet ache into a sharp pleasure.

Surprised, Maka loud out a loud moan that filled up the room as Soul's head fell limp onto her shoulder, panting. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

His head met the couch as Maka forcefully pushed him down, hovering over Soul as her mouth ravished his. Soul's eyes flew open, surprised, but found it hard to keep them open as they eventually closed. When Maka's leg brushed against the sensitive part of his body in an extremely bold way, he found the strength to grab onto Maka's arms and sit back up.

"Maka," he panted, trying to pull her back to reality. "We really need to stop."

Her lips were back on his in an instant. "No, we don't," she mumbled.

Soul pulled away yet again and she gave up, instead focusing on his neck. Luckily, it didn't effect him to much. "Yeah, we do. I don't think you—_goddamn it, Maka_!" he hissed as her mouth clamped down on his collarbone. "You're acting really weird," he gasped, his hard-on becoming painful as she pressed her body against his.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"That's not the point! We need to stop before I do something we'll _both_ regret!"

When Maka ignored him, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "We need to stop," he growled, doing his best to keep his eyes open so he could glare through all the lust in his eyes.

Soul lost all will to argue as Maka positioned herself over him, one leg on each side and her core placed _right over his_, right where he could feel it most.

"No, we don't."

* * *

Soul took a nap on the couch as Maka prepared dinner. It was really his turn, but she decided to let him sleep. Maka had been in an exceptionally good mood ever since they'd confessed their feelings for each other (for obvious reasons), and she hummed as she stirred the fried rice in the pan, letting it cook all the way through.

When she thought about it, her face would heat up. In no way could she explain her behavior to herself, or anyone, for that matter. All she could focus on was the way she felt and that she wanted Soul to feel that way to. She blushed further. The way she took the reigns like that and practically ordered Soul exactly where to touch, stroke, lick, and pull was satisfying to say the least, but it was so out of character.

In the end, she blamed it on the foreign feeling as she set the table for the second time that day and then walked over to the couch where Soul was sleeping.

She could hear his deep breathing before she could see it evident in the way his chest moved up and down and his arms were draped lazily over the couch, hanging limply over the side. Maka gently shook him awake, his peaceful figure morphing into a stretching one as he woke up, squinting at Maka's face and becoming even more disoriented when Maka planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hm? Maka?"

She giggled at his utter confusion and enjoyed the way he tried to grasp at the situation. "Dinner's ready," she stated.

"Oh. Okay." In the mornings Soul could be the devil when you woke him up, but naps were different. It was weird, but he was always really submissive when he woke up still half-asleep, like a little kid. He still did little more than kick his shoes off (which he'd fallen asleep in) before his eyes closed again and his breathing slowed.

"Come one, Soul, you can sleep after you eat." Pulling on his arm, she managed to get him up on his feet, and he lumbered over to their "dining room" table, tilting from side to side as he woke up.

He seemed to have a grasp of the situation as he rubbed his eyes after sitting down. "What's for dinner?" he yawned.

"Fried rice and egg rolls."

"Why so fancy?"

Maka shrugged. "I felt like cooking."

If Soul hadn't just woken up, he wouldn't known exactly why Maka was in a good enough mood to make such a dinner, but he wasn't, so the tan male instead chose to shovel food into his mouth and grunt his approval.

Soul glanced at the clock after finishing his second helping. It was already ten thirty, and he deemed it a good enough time to go to sleep. He was still groggy from his nap.

"I'm going to sleep," he announced, rising out of his chair.

Maka quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before rising out of her chair, as well. "Wait! I need a goodnight kiss!"

Soul gave her a strange look, but didn't argue, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before continuing on his way. "Night."

"No, you did it wrong!"

Soul actually had to turn around to deem that she was indeed serious before rolling his eyes and instead giving her a peck on the lips. "Night," he repeated, turning back around.

"Wait," Maka whined, grabbing his arms and forcing him to face her again. Soul didn't have time to ask what it was before her lips collided with his. Forcing his lips open, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and caressed his wet muscle with hers. As she pulled away, a trail of saliva still hung between them before Maka swiped it away with her tongue.

"That's one hell of a goodnight kiss," Soul noted, somewhat appreciatively. "I'm going to sleep now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Just to sleep, yeah?"

"Yep!" Maka agreed, cheerfully, practically trotting after him like loyal dog as she followed him to his room, neither of them bothering to turn the light on.

Soul pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants before slipping under his covers with only his boxers on, choosing to ignore the way Maka looked at him as he did so. With his eyes closed and the feel of the memory foam underneath him, he wasn't tempted to peep on Maka like he would normally be. He finally caught a glimpse when Maka told him to scoot over, and his eyebrows raised. "You're wearing my shirt to bed?"

"Yeah."

He pulled her closer after she slipped under the covers, his nose buried in her hair. "That's really hot," Soul noted.

Maka shifted under the covers, turning around so that her head was under his chin and their legs were tangled together.

"We're dating, right?"

Soul scoffed. "Of course. You're my girlfriend, remember?"

Maka blushed as she recalled Soul asking if she wanted to be his girlfriend. "I was just making sure," she pouted.

Soul laughed, and Maka could feel it in his chest. "Don't worry, Maka. You're the only girl for me."

Maka got one of those ridiculously girly urges to squeal, but traded it instead for an idiotic grin that she hid in the comforter.

"I love you."

Soul stroked her hair as he responded. "I love you, too."

* * *

"I hope you guys are happy," Soul finished, facing the shocked faces of his friends. "You sure put us through hell."

"YAY!" Patti proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Liz squealed.

"It worked!" Black Star cheered.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Tsubaki cooed.

"I hope you two have a long, loving relationship," Kidd expressed.

"I can't believe it only happened in two days," Crona noted, smiling.

"_Only_? Crona, I don't know where you've been, but we've been waiting for this to happen for _years_. Or, at least, I have. Tsubaki had no clue."

"Don't worry," Black Star addressed Liz. "I'm with you on that one."

"Yes," Kidd sighed. "It's been meaning to happen for a long time."

Maka blushed. "Since when are you guys into this kind of stuff?!"

Black Star ignored her comment. "How far did you guys go?"

Soul scowled. "What a stupid question," he stated. But later, when the others had gone off to class and Soul purposefully lagged behind to talk to Black Star, he let him know.

"Third base."

And after Black Star had given Soul a good slap on the back as congratulations, they continued on their way to class.

* * *

**I've never written smut before, but I think I did a pretty good job for my first time. Tell me what you think in a review.**

**EDIT: I editted. The first paragraph had dissapeared, so I put that in, and there were some spacing problems, but I skimmed over, so tell me if there's something wrong and where if you find one. **


End file.
